Expression
by BlueBubbleBoom
Summary: Di balik wajah datarnya, ada berjuta makna tersirat. Kagami harus siap-siap mendapat kejutan tak terduga di balik wajah triplek bayangannya. /"Kau tidak ingin milkshake Kuroko? Kau tahu mungkin ada promo besar-besaran sekarang!"/ "Pulang dan rawat kakimu,"/ Mind to RnR?


**Exspression © BlueBubbleBoom.**

**Kuroko no basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Genre : Romance, Friendship, Humor!Fail**

**Kagami x Kuroko**

**Sumarry : Di balik wajah datarnya, ada berjuta makna tersirat. Kagami harus siap-siap mendapat kejutan tak terduga di balik wajah triplek bayangannya. /"Kau tidak ingin milkshake Kuroko? Kau tahu mungkin ada promo besar-besaran sekarang!"/ "Pulang dan rawat kakimu,"/ Mind to RnR?**

**A/N : Nulisnya ngebut! Fic pertama di fandom Kurobasu. Fic di landa kebosanan saya setiap sore, selamat menikmati-ssu~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Worry.**

Kagami meringis tertahan, ia berjalan sedikit pincang dengan Koganei yang memapahnya saat ini. Ia melihat wajah Hyuuga-senpai yang siap meledak kapan saja dan aura hitam Riko.

"Kagami! Kubilang untuk jangan keras kepala bodoh!"

"Dasar si monyet ini."

'Jleb!' Hati Kagami tertohok begitu mendengar salah satu kalimat sadis dari _coach_nya.

"Aku tidak bisa menanhannya! Setiap bola indah berwarna oren itu memantul ke lantai, setiap mendengar ritme yang silih berganti, begitu–"

'Duak!'

"Jangan banyak omong! Sana berbaring Bakamin!" Kagami sukses terjembab dengan posisi setengah badan telentang di kursi panjang itu.

"Doumo Kagami-kun."

"Diam Kuroko."

Kagami membetulkan posisinya –yang sangat tidak enak dilihat mata memandang, menjadi terduduk bersebelahan dengan si bayangan bersurai _baby blue_.

"Kenapa harus di saat seperti ini." Kagami menggeram kesal sambil salah satu tangannya memijat pelan kakinya, yang lagi-lagi memaksanya untuk terjatuh saat selesai melakukan dunk, berakhir dengan omelan Hyuuga-senpai dan kata-kata kejam Riko.

Kagami tidak habis pikir jika rasa sakitnya kembali lagi. Kagami misuh-misuh di tempatnya, tidak menyadari bahwa ada separang mata yang melihatnya sedari tadi.

"Nani?"

Memandanginya dengan muka yang–oh sangat ingin Kagami mengukir ekspresi di wajah pemuda itu dengan spidol permanen.

Kuroko masih memandang wajah Kagami sebelum pemuda bersurai _baby blue _itu kembali mengalihkan pandang kearah depan, masih dengan wajah datarnya.

Dan hal itu membuat si surai crimson mendapati perempatan besar di dahinya.

Apa-apaan dia itu?!, Kagami benar-benar ingin membeli spidol permanen sekarang juga.

"Hey kau ini kena–"

Makian Kagami terhenti saat sebuat kalimat berbentuk pertanyaan bernada datar keluar dari mulut Kuroko.

"Kau tidak bisa sekali saja mendengarkan kata-kata para senpai Kagami-kun?

Atau mungkin sebuah pernyataan, yang membuat Kagami memasang wajah bodoh untuk sesaat. Kuroko tidak memandangnya lagi seperti tadi, matanya menatap lurus ke depan.

Kagami menjawab dengan sedikit tergagap,

"Err.. k-kan sudah kukatakan aku tidak tahan lagi! Walaupun mereka sudah melarangku tapi aku tidak tahan! Aku ingin bermain."

"Dan membiarkan kakimu cedera lagi. Atau bahkan lebih buruk dari itu."

Heck! Ada apa dengan Kuroko?!, Kagami menjerit dalam hati.

"Aku... tidak apa-apa, dengar."

"Oh? Begitukah?"

Kagami menatap Kuroko yang masih memerhatikan para senpai yang sedang berlatih. Kagami tidak ada niatan lagi untuk menanggapi lebih lanjut.

Masalahnya, nada bicara Kuroko.

.

.

"Baiklah! Aku berbaik hati untuk menyudahi latihan kalian sekarang! Istirahatlah di rumah masing masing! Dan…untuk Kagami! Awas jika kau bertindak gegabah lagi. Kau. Akan. Tau. Akibatnya."

Kawahara, Fukuda dan Furihata serentak menjerit tertahan saat melihat Riko yang sudah seperti pemimpiin Yakuza, mereka melihat beberapa pistol besar dan golok imajiner di sekeliling Riko.

Kagami langsung sembah sujud dihadapan Riko yang entah kenapa sebuah rotan sudah bertengger di tangan _coach_nya yang mengerikan itu.

"Hohoho, Riko perhatian sekali."

Hyuuga langsung menendang Kiyoshi yang saat itu tertawa dengan innocentnya.

* * *

Kagami berjalan dengan Kuroko di sampingnya–yang sekarang sudah di sibukan dengan sebuah buku kecil di tangan si pemuda _baby blue_.

Kagami masih memikirkan kejadian di gym tadi, sungguh sebenarnya hanya masalah kecil yang terjadi. Tapi Kagami jadi sulit untuk berkomunikasi dengan Kuroko setelahnya, ia tahu ada makna lain dari perkataan Kuroko tadi.

Kagami menghela nafas berat, ia sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang ada di fikirannya sekarang.

"Ada apa Kagami-kun?" Kagami nyaris saja melompat ke tiang listrik di sebelahnya.

"Tidak… ada apa apa." Kagami memelankan suaranya di akhir. Kepalanya ia torehkan ke arah lain. Dari ekor matanya, ia melihat Kuroko yang tengah menatapnya.

Lebih tepatnya kearah bawah, kearah kakinya.

"Masih sakit Kagami-kun?" Kuroko sekarang melihat kearah Kagami, dan hal itu membuat Kagami hampir tersedak ludahnya sendiri saat bertemu pandang dengan iris _baby blue_ yang menatapnya dengan sedikit khawatir.

Eh?

"A-ahaha, sudah tidak apa-apa, lihat!" Kagami nyengir canggung, ia menghentakan kakinya yang sakit ke aspal, namun sedetik kemudian ringisan menyapa indra pendengaran Kuroko.

"Eh?! Tadi sudah benar-benar tidak apa-apa!"

"Kagami-kun, untuk sekarang kita langsung pulang, tidak akan ke Maji Burger dulu."

"Eh?!"

"Ingat kata pelatih 'Istirahatlah di rumah masing-masing' itu pun mengarah pada Kagami-kun, bahkan berlaku untuk Kagami-kun." Kuroko menatap Kagami dengan wajah datarnya.

Sinar dari lampu jalan menerangi mereka. Mobil-mobil yang seakan tak terdengar arus lajunya, mereka saling menatap. Kuroko yang menatap wajah Kagami yang berekspresi bodoh. Sangat bodoh.

"Ya, Kagami-kun?"

"Kau tidak ingin milkshake Kuroko? Kau tahu mungkin ada promo besar-besaran sekarang!"

"Itu hanya untuk hari pekan saja Kagami-kun."

"Milkshake dengan stroberi segar!"

"Apa Kagami-kun menginginkannya? Tidak."

"Tapi kau!"

"Tidak apa, besok saja."

"Besok habis! Baiklah, baiklah! Tapi ayolah 20 burger deluxe menanti!" Kagami mencak-mencak sambil menjambak rambutnya.

"Hm… tidak."

"Kuroko–"

"Pulang dan rawat kakimu, " Kuroko berhenti sebentar,

"Hari ini… beristirahatlah yang cukup."

Kagami terdiam sebentar. Kuroko membalikan badannya memunggungi Kagami. Lampu di seberang mereka sudah menandakan tanda untuk berjalan, sebelum melangkahkan kakinya, kepala bersurai _baby blue_ itu menengok sedikit kebelakng, menatap Kagami.

"Aku mengkhawatirkanmu, Kagami-kun." setelahnya Kuroko melanjutkan untuk melangkah menjauh. Menyebrang jalan, memisahkan jaraknya dengan pemuda yang masih mempunyai niat untuk tidak bergerak.

Mobil-mobil yang melaju di depannya, tidak membuat mata crismonnya kehilangan pandang untuk menemukan kepala bersurai _baby blue_ di seberang jalan.

Meyisakan Kagami yang terdiam dengan mulut terbuka dan sedikit semburat merah yang merubah warna kulitnya.

Saat Kuroko tersenyum tipis kearahnya.

* * *

**From : Kuroko Tetsuya**

**To : kagami Taiga**

**Subject : …**

**Istirahatlah, jangan buat aku khawatir lagi. Rasanya tidak nyaman.**

Hal yang Kagami lakukan saat membaca sederet kalimat yang masuk ke hpnya adalah–

"Aku mencintaimuuuuu!"

Kagami berusaha mencium bagian kakinya yang sakit dan berakhir dengan terjatuh dari tempat tidur.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OWARI**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**See You Next Time~!**


End file.
